121 drabbles
by Majorcrush
Summary: 121 drabbles about Kingdom Hearts


Majorcrush: This is a 121 drabbles challenge from Blankslate. 121 themes. Any of the characters, and there needs to be 1 pairing (or implied pairing) per chapter.

* * *

_**Crossing Paths**_

Axel awoke from his night of sleep and stretched. A new day, a new chance to destroy Marluxia's flowers, and more ways to annoy Saix with Demyx. Life was good. After a quick shower, he headed down to the kitchen in the castle that never was.

"Who cooked this morning?" He asked groggily, noting the black smoke that was dissipating around the kitchen.

"Who do you think?" Zexion said and turned a page in his book.

"Larxene. No wonder it smells like crap." Axel said and made to grab the cereal out of the cupboard.

"What's wrong, with my cooking?" Larxene said, sliding into the kitchen, and glaring at the piro.

"Everything." Axel said with a sigh, and went to the fridge to grab the milk. As he touched the handle, a bolt of lightning, struck his fingers.

"OW! Larxene!" Axel yelled and summoned his chakrams. He proceeded to forget about milk for his cereal, and toss one of his chakrams at Larxene. She ducked and it proceeded to slam straight into Saix. Larxene fell over laughing and Axels' face paled. Saix had a look of pure rage on his face.

"Axel, Larxene. Superior's office. NOW!" Saix roared. Axel glared at the now stoic Larxene before following the pissed off Saix out the door. Saix was muttering the whole time and Larxene stepping on the back of Axel's shoes.

"WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?" Axel yelled and rounded on Larxene. She smirked at him, and he mentally cursed at himself. Larxene wanted a reaction out of him, and she got it. He turned around and ran directly into someone. As he hit the ground, he mentally screamed. This day could not get any worse.

"I am so sorry." Axel looked up into the ocean blue eyes of a short blonde boy. He extended his hand to Axel and smiled. Axel took his hand was pulled up. When standing the boy stood to his chest. Axel blushed. This boy was the cutest thing ever.

"Th...Th…Thanks." Axel said and took his hand back.

"Welcome!" the boy said with a cheery wave before he continued down the hall. Axel followed his hips with his eyes until Larxene shoved him.

"Hey! Let's go!" She yelled before walking ahead of him and rolling her eyes. Axel followed, his mind filled with the boys blue eyes. He was only jolted out of his stupor by Saix knocking on Xemnas's door.

"Enter." Xemnas called, and Saix opened the door.

"Hello. What can I do for you Handsome?" Xemnas purred.

"Superior. Not now. Axel and Larxene are outside. They were fighting in the kitchen again." Saix said.

"You may go. HERE. NOW." Xemnas called and Axel entered.

"Number 8. There have been many cases against you this past week alone. Destroying Marluxia's flowers, destroying Vexen's lab, and now Larxene. You're on probation." Xemnas said and clutched his hands together.

"SUPIOR! Probation! You can't!" Axel protested

"SCIELENCE!" Xemnas yelled and stood up. Axel crossed his arms.

"Your probation will consist of 10 days of household chores, and you will have to train our newest member." Xemnas said and placed his hands on his desk.

"You can start with cleaning the lounge." I will have someone deliver you schedule to you later. That is all. Send in Larxene." He said before shooing Axel away. As Axel passed Larxene she smirked at him before entering the office. Axel walked down the hall and grabbed some cleaning supplies out the closet acrossed from the lounge. He began to work. He only stopped to chase Demyx around with a wet sponge when he was playing his sitar and dropped a bunch of water on Axel's freshly mopped floor. A few hours later Axel was putting away the cleaning supplies, when Saix approached with his new schedule for the week. He was splitting his chores and training time with Larxene.

"Joy." He muttered.

"It was my idea to put you with Larxene. Maybe this will teach you to get along with your enemies." Saix said, before he turned and began walking away.

"Coughsuckupcough." Axel said and Saix turned around and raised his eyebrow. Axel began whistling innocently. He followed after Saix to the kitchen, and grimaced as he saw the black smoke coming out of the Kitchen.

"I think I am going to skip dinner tonight." Axel said before heading to his room.

* * *

Axel awoke with a start as his alarm began go off. He groaned and shut it off, before rolling off his bed and grabbing his workout clothes. He was scheduled to train the new guy before breakfast, Larxene was cooking, and then he needed to clean the first floor bathrooms. He pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head, and headed out towards the training field. When he got there, his mouth fell open in shock. The blue eyed boy! That's who he was training. He felt his heart begin racing, and his cheeks fill with blood.

"Hey." Axel said shyly.

"Morning!" The boy said, and walked up to Axel.

"My names Roxas. You must be Axel" he said and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Roxas…" Axel said, and shook his hand. There hands lingered together longer then necessary, as Axel felt a tingling running up and down his hand. Axel coughed and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Let's get started then." Axel said, and the training began.

"Gotcha!" Roxas said, as he sat on Axels hips and pinned his arms above his head.

"Good job." Axel said, as he felt his cheeks turn pink. Roxas smiled and got off Axel.

_**"I am going to need a cold shower after that." **_Axel thought, and turned to look at Roxas. His sweat pants had rode down, exposing his hip line and his hoodie had rode up so you could see his stomach. Axel's cheeks turned even redder.

**_"Yes. I defiantly need a COLD shower." _**He thought, before tearing his eyes away from the blonde.

"Practice is over." Axel said, and turned towards the castle.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas called. Axel turned his body so he was facing the blonde. Roxas ran into him full force, and they fell to the ground. Roxas pinned his arms above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Axel yelled, but was silenced by Roxas lips connecting with his. Axel could feel his cheeks turning red. He snapped his eyes shut and when Roxas gently pulled away, he slowly opened them. Roxas was smiling above him.

"Wha. Why. "Axel said and stared into those ocean blue eyes.

"Because I liked you ever since we crossed paths in that hallway." Roxas said, and lowered his lips to Axels once again.

* * *

Majorcrush: AWWWWWWWWW Normally I don't like AxelxRoxas, but I got this idea and just rolled with it.


End file.
